Changes
by IloveClemClem
Summary: The 16 month time gap in season 2. The story follows Clementine as she changes. Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. Please read and leave a review! I hope that you will enjoy and please forgive any mistakes! This chapter is very short and acts like a prologue for the story. Thank you!


**Disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters other than the ones that are not in the game. **

**To briefly tell what the story is about. This is my story on the 16 month time gap after (spoiler) Omid's death. Please enjoy and leave a review, it is much appreciated!**

**_Changes_**

**_Chapter One: The Times We Fail_**

_ Why… _It was all Clementine could think. She was frozen in shock, paralyzed. Mere minuets ago Christa and Omid had been discussing the name of their unborn child. But that was gone now. He was shot, lying on the hard bathroom floor in his own blood. Shot the mean lady who, moments ago, had been robbing Clementine. Clementine chocked down her sobs, but couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. Christa burst through the door and was petrified at what she saw. Now fully aware of what she had done, the would-be robber dropped the gun…_my gun…_

"I didn't mean to, I di-"

The gunshot rang through the air. She didn't get to explain or even apologize. Christa didn't want either. She wanted revenge and the rifle round through the woman's abdomen was that revenge. The woman was thrown back by the force of the bullet. She stumbled and fell against the wall, leaning on it momentarily for support. But the wound was too bad and her legs gave away. She slid down the wall leaving a streak of bright red blood behind her. When she reached the ground she crumpled into a ball. She wheezed and her breaths became labored, her head and eyes sinking with each one. With one final huff she died. The robber dead in a matter of seconds, Clementine focused on Christa.

"Omid….Omid can you hear me….." she wept over his body. Christa's head turns up and she looks at the gun. As the realization strikes her she looks up at Clementine.

"Wh…What are we gonna do?!" asked Clementine with tears flowing from her eyes now. Christa offers no response and as the seconds move by Clementine grows more frightened. _He wasn't shot in the head….he's gonna turn, and so will she._ "Christa, we have to do something..." she sobbed,

**"I KNOW!" **Christa snapped furious. The anger and hate swelled to create a tone that shook Clementine to her core. "Just wait in the other room…"

"O...Okay…" Clementine sniffled and walked out of the bathroom and into the other. When the door shut she couldn't help but let herself brake down and fall apart. She didn't know how long she had cried before she heard the gunshot. She cried even harder after that and it seemed like forever until Christa came into the room. Clementine had been crying for a while it seemed, Christa was covered in dirt and sweat…and blood. Clementine didn't know what had happened, but Christa had obviously been busy with something.

"You left your shit in the other room. You should keep better track of your things…." said Christa while throwing Clementine's bag on the ground next to her. The last words cut through her like a knife. "I'm not always going to be here to watch over you Clementine. You need to start learning how to….. Let's go." She said with a sigh…_I'm sorry Christa, I'm sorry…_ Christa pushed the door open and moved outside without waiting for the young girl. Clementine stood and pulled her sleeve across her face trying to clear the tears from her eyes. She stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She walked quickly to the door and pushed it open. What she saw made her stop cold in her tracks. Underneath the trees were two sticks tied like a cross, stuck into the ground. The dirt had been disturbed recently, and Clementine knew immediately what was buried. The tears were still there but they came more rapidly now. She heard the groans of a walker coming from the other room, and knew the girl Christa shot was a walker now. She took one last glance at the small grave and ran after Christa, her last friend in a world controlled by the dead. Controlled by grief, sadness, despair, and loss. They moved to the nearby diner and settled in for the night.

**Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoyed my story so far. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Let me know if I should keep going! **


End file.
